


Derailed

by TheGeekyArtist



Category: RWBY
Genre: Character Study, Oscar is scared and confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGeekyArtist/pseuds/TheGeekyArtist
Summary: Oscar comes to terms with his life changing.





	Derailed

Oscar found a spot on the train to sit down. He was shaking horribly, half from being cold from the rain and half from the encounter with that man at the train station. He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to calm himself down.

 _'There is nothing to fear from that man. He was simply passing by at the same time you were,'_ Ozpin said.

Oscar turned to look out the window. The train had begun moving causing the outside world to become blurred. "Weren't you the one who warned me 'to be on my guard' around that man?" Oscar asked bitterly.

_'Indeed and I would give you the same advice should we run into him again. However there is no reason to dwell-'_

"Spare me one of your lectures," Oscar interrupted. "I've got enough to deal with right now."

Ozpin went silent while Oscar continued to stare out the window. How did he go from the simple daily routine of his farm life to whatever this mess was? What was he even doing here? He wasn't some great warrior, he was just a kid who grew up on a farm. He was nobody.

 _'Oscar you can't keep doubting yourself like this,'_ Ozpin said quietly.

"Stop listening to my thoughts!" Oscar yelled.

 _'You already know that's not possible,'_ Ozpin replied. _'Unfortunately our current arrangement is what it is and it is impossible to undo it.'_

Oscar felt his face heat up from anger. Calling it an arrangement made it sound like he had agreed to it. He pressed his forehead against the window, enjoying the cool glass against his skin.

 _'I truly am sorry.'_ At least Ozpin seemed sincere when he apologized.

Oscar sighed, he pulled his head off the window, and shrugged. "Like you said nothing can be done about it now. Can you just please try not to respond to my thoughts? It's creepy."

_'I'll do my best.'_

Well, it was something.

_'My point still stands_ _. You are capable of more then you give yourself credit for.'_

"So far the only thing I've done is end up with you inside my head. Anyone could have done that," Oscar replied.

_'Oscar you made a difficult decision when you left home. Not many would have the courage to choose the path you have.'_

Oscar curled up on his seat. A part of him still wanted to go back home. He wanted his aunt to hug him and tell him everything was going to be all right. But he knew that he had to do this, no matter how crazy it seemed, no matter how scared he felt.

"Did you have to do this at one point too?" Oscar asked. "Leaving home?"

 _'Yes, though my circumstances were far different from yours.'_ Before Oscar could say anything Ozpin changed the subject. _'We should be arriving at Mistral soon_ _. There is a man we need to meet up with_ _. While I lived he was a trusted companion._ '

"How am I going to find him in the city? And if I find him what am I supposed to say?"

 _'I have an idea of where he'll be,'_ Ozpin sighed. _'Pass along the message 'I'd like my cane back,' he'll understand.'_

"Your cane?"

_'Then I suppose we'll need to find a way to contact_ _the headmaster of Haven, Leo Lionheart.'_

Oscar sighed and looked up at an advertisement for Haven. _Haven Academy:_ _Be a Hero,_ was written on it.

"Approaching, City of Mistral," said a female voice over the intercom.

Oscar glanced out the window. He was far away from home, was about to go meet with some stranger, and had no idea what his future would hold.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I've always wondered what Oscar and Ozpin talked about on their way to Mistral. So I came up with this. Yes the title is a train pun but I thought it fit with Oscar's life being derailed. Hope you like it!


End file.
